Gone Fishin'
by Chezza
Summary: Read it and find out!
1. Found Out

Title: The Colonel Drabbles: Found Out  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Sequel/Series: N/A  
  
Summary: Read it and find out! g  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. If you spot one let me know   
  
and I'll put it back wherever it escaped from….  
  
Category: Drabble.  
  
Characters: Jack O'Neill. Sam Carter. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c. Jonas Quinn.  
  
Pairing: S/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
File Size: ?  
  
Archive: Jackfic, Carterfic, Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld, SJD, my site….. If anyone else wants it,   
  
just lemme know where you're taking it, so I can come visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise…. Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who   
  
actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever   
  
bring me any cash….  
  
Authors Notes: Kinda weird this one shrugs oh well. Thanks to the the folks on the S/J list. The   
  
recent thread about overdone lines in fanfic -'Jack let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding' -   
  
gave me the idea for the ending of this. As for the rest of it, I've *no* idea where it came from….but   
  
there you go!  
  
As always, thanks to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles not like   
  
*that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud! but constructive feedback (and criticism) is   
  
always gratefully received. Enjoy!   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
"Ah…Doctor Jackson? Maybe it would be better to leave General O'Neill alone…."  
  
"I've known him for longer than you have Jonas and trust me, the last thing he needs right *now*, is to   
  
be left alone."   
  
Daniel banged on the door. "Jack! Open up! We know you're in there!"  
  
Inside his cabin, Jack sighed in frustration. The man was completely incapable of taking a hint. Even if   
  
it was hung right under his nose in big red letters.  
  
"I understand that Doctor Jackson, but I really think -"  
  
"Jonas! I know what I'm doing okay? Jack!"  
  
Jack imagined he could almost hear Jonas's quiet sigh of exasperation.  
  
"You *need* to see this, Doctor Jackson!"  
  
"*Look* Jonas – "  
  
"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c's voice boomed out, effectively silencing his bickering colleagues.  
  
It was all quiet for a second then:  
  
"I believe you should listen to what Jonas Quinn has to say."  
  
Jack heard Jonas clear his throat.  
  
"Err, yes. Thank you Teal'c. Umm, as I was *trying* to say…"  
  
Jack held his breath.  
  
"Isn't that Colonel Carter's bike over there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Jack exhaled. Darn it. Found out.  
  
~~~The End~~~ 


	2. Receiving Confirmation

Title: 'Receiving Confirmation'  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Sequel/Series: Sequel to 'Found Out'.  
  
Summary: Sam's POV  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. If you spot one let me know and I'll put it back wherever it escaped from....  
  
Category: Drabble.  
  
Characters: Jack O'Neill. Sam Carter. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c. Jonas Quinn.  
  
Pairing: S/J   
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: Lemme check. No language, but a v. minor sexual situation warning just to be on the safe side.   
  
Archive: Jackfic, Carterfic, Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld, SJD, my site..... If anyone else wants it, just lemme know where you're taking it, so I can come visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise.... Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever bring me any cash....  
  
Authors Notes: For Sarah - cos she asked for it.  
  
As always, thanks to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles not like *that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud! but constructive feedback (and criticism) is always gratefully received. Enjoy!   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Jack's soft exhalation of breath washed over her skin as he chuckled softly and buried his face in her shoulder. She moved her hand to idly play with hairs at the nape of his neck - revelling in the fact that she was finally able to do so - and gave a sigh of her own. She would have preferred for this to have remained just between them for a little longer than one night! They were still getting used to things themselves and at this rate it'd be all over the base in a matter of hours. Oh well...it couldn't be helped.   
  
Now all they had to do was get rid of an inquisitive archaeologist, a nosy Jaffa and his observant Kelownan sidekick. Facing all the remaining System Lords armed only with a pen knife and roll of duct tape would probably be easier....  
  
Listening carefully, she could hear the sounds of quiet but intense arguing from outside. Time to finish this before one of them started banging on the door. She didn't want to be dragged out of her cozy new world just yet. Turning her head slightly she whispered to her lover:  
  
"Cover your ears."  
  
He lifted his head from where it was buried in her shoulder and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Cover your ears." She repeated.  
  
He obediently rolled away from her and buried his face in the covers, pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
She took a deep breath and yelled: "Daniel! Do you mind? We're a little busy right now!"  
  
At her side, she could see Jack's body shake as he laughed, smothering the sound with the pillow.  
  
"Sam?" Came the uncertain call from outside.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted back. "Any chance you could come back...later?"   
  
'Preferrably *much* later'  
  
Jack removed the pillow from his face.   
  
"*Much* later!" He yelled and waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Sam grinned back. His unspoken suggestive innuendo didn't even make her blush. Probably because they'd gone way beyond that last night.... Still, it was uncanny how 'in sync' with her he always seemed to be.  
  
"Er, yes. Okay...we'll just go then - " Daniel's voice interrupted them once more.   
  
'Yes, go *away* Daniel!' She thought uncharitably.  
  
"Yes...you do that." Jack called back, obviously no more impressed by their friends continued presence than she was.  
  
As they lay there, simply staring at each other, they dimly heard the sound of car doors slamming and an engine roaring to life, then fading away into the distance.  
  
Sam let the grin on her face widen to become a huge smile. Yeah, she knew it was dopey, but frankly? At that moment in time, she really didn't care.   
  
"Finally!" She said with slightly more force than she intended.  
  
An answering smile crossed Jack's face as he picked up on the tone of her voice.  
  
"Yeah," He murmured throatily, reaching out to run a finger down her jaw in a loving caress.   
  
"I didn't think they were *ever* gonna leave."  
  
She tugged his hand, trying to pull him towards her. "So...where were we?"  
  
She gave a small shriek as he stopped resisting and moved to settle on top of her.   
  
"I believe we were celebrating your promotion, Colonel." He said softly, before dipping his head to cover her lips with his own.  
  
~~~o0o~~~ 


	3. Super! Danny

Title: SuperDanny!  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Sequel/Series: Sequel to 'Receiving Confirmation'.  
  
Summary: Read it and find out! g  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. If you spot one let me know   
  
and I'll put it back wherever it escaped from….  
  
Category: Vignette, Character Thoughts.  
  
Characters: Daniel Jackson. Teal'c. Jonas Quinn.  
  
Pairing: S/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
File Size: 32KB  
  
Archive: Jackfic, Carterfic, Helio, Fanfiction.net, Gateworld, SJD, my site….. If anyone else wants it,   
  
just lemme know where you're taking it, so I can come visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise…. Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who   
  
actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever   
  
bring me any cash….  
  
Authors Notes: Yet more speculation. g  
  
As always, thanks go to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles not   
  
like *that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud! but constructive feedback (and criticism)   
  
is always gratefully received. Enjoy!  
  
Dedication: You wanted it Sarah, so you got it! Eventually….  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Daniel hit the button on the car's key fob, unlocking the doors. He pulled open the driver's door and   
  
sat down, pulling the door shut with a little more force than was necessary. This was followed by two   
  
not-quite-so-forceful door slams, as Jonas and Teal'c both entered the vehicle. None of them spoke.  
  
Then Jonas cleared his throat. "So…aah…what now?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Guess now we head back to town."  
  
He laughed shortly. "After all, it doesn't seem like we're needed here, now does it?"  
  
Teal'c' sniffed. "I believe I informed you of this before we boarded the plane, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel sighed. Great. Now he was getting 'I told you so', from a Jaffa! It wasn't that he wasn't pleased   
  
for his friends, he was, really. He was just…slightly *peeved* as well. He'd wanted to be   
  
'Super!Danny'. The man responsible for finally getting Jack and Sam together. The SGC would kneel   
  
before him in thanks, for his part in finally having all that UST turned into RST. All bow your heads in   
  
reverence, please….  
  
So, after Jack had vanished to go to his cabin the same day that Sam got her promotion and she'd   
  
rushed off with her Dad, on some fix-it mission for the Tok'Ra without saying a *word*, he'd thought   
  
this was his chance. Knock some sense into Sam when she got back, go slap Jack upside the head   
  
for being an idiot and hey presto! Light the blue touch paper and stand back.  
  
Oh well, at least he now knew *why* Sam had brushed him off so abruptly, when he'd tried to have   
  
that talk with her on the day she got back. She'd been in a hurry to get up here and jump her former   
  
CO.   
  
Damn them. Why couldn't they have been neurotic about it? Why couldn't they have stumbled around   
  
making idiots of themselves, until 'Super!Danny' saved the day? But no, they just had to go and sort it   
  
out themselves, didn't they?   
  
Instead of being hung up on the whole 'finally able to do something other than share goofy glances   
  
over the briefing room table and isn't it awkward' gig - thus allowing 'Super!Danny' to breeze in and be   
  
a hero - they'd just gone ahead and done it. Literally.   
  
And the worst thing? Worse than spending an inordinate amount of dollars on a now completely   
  
wasted plane ticket and car hire, even worse than being made to look like a complete idiot, instead of   
  
'Super!Danny', The Ultimate MatchMaker – was that Teal'c appeared to have known. And he hadn't.   
  
How exactly did *that* work?!!  
  
He was supposedly their best friend. He was supposed to know these things. And he hadn't. Grrr. It   
  
wasn't fair….  
  
"Yes alright, Teal'c." He said testily. "I should have listened to you. Happy now?"  
  
Teal'c sat back in his seat. "Indeed."  
  
And he was. Extremely. He had tried to warn his friend against this course of action, but could not   
  
persuade him. He had known what would occur if he allowed him to continue with this plan, but had   
  
nevertheless let it continue. He had believed that being witness to this scene would show Daniel   
  
Jackson the error of his ways. Which it appeared to have done. The subject of his friends' happiness   
  
was as dear to his heart, as it was to that of his friend. He could not have persuaded Daniel Jackson   
  
otherwise, not without betraying a confidence which he had no wish to do.  
  
A small smile played around his lips as he remembered the scene he had walked in on the other day.   
  
Rounding a corner in the corridor leading past Maj – *Colonel*, he corrected himself – Carter's   
  
laboratory, he had seen O'Neill, pushed up against the wall, being firmly kissed by the   
  
aforementioned Colonel Carter. He had watched for a minute then quietly turned round and walked   
  
back the way he had come. He was happy for his friends and had no desire for them to know that   
  
their private moment had been observed.  
  
Daniel turned the key in the ignition and backed the car around. He looked in the rear view mirror and   
  
caught Jonas grinning widely.   
  
"And what are you smiling at?" He asked stroppily, as he began to drive back the way they'd come.  
  
If he said 'I told you so' too, they'd both be seeing 'Evil!Danny' come to life. He couldn't handle   
  
knowning that Jonas had known already, as well!  
  
"Nothing." Jonas replied, wisely keeping the real reason to himself. There was no way he was going   
  
to mention that his bet in the SGC's 'Sam and Jack' pool had been for three days after Major Carter's   
  
promotion….  
  
~~~End~~~ 


	4. Go Jonas!

Daniel stared at him suspiciously through the rear view mirror. 

"What are you smiling at?"

Jonas grinned wider.

"Nothing."

Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"You knew too, didn't you?" He asked accusingly.

Jonas let his thoughts slide back to the 'event' he'd inadvertently witnessed three days ago...

o0o

Jonas Quinn strolled down the corridor, his nose buried in the paper that Daniel had lent him on the civilisation of P5X 974. One of the advantages of being the United Kelownan Government's representative to the SGC, was that he had the right to read any official mission report on record.

_'Thought you might find this an interesting read.'_

SG-1's resident archaeologist had said over breakfast.

_'You seemed to find their culture fascinating when we discussed it yesterday.'_

He flipped eagerly to the next page. It really was a fascinating read. The treaty signing with these people had become something of an event. He briefly registered the presence of couple of people against the wall in the corridor, as he wandered past Sam's lab.

The people on P5X 974 were descendants of the ancient Earth-based Aztecs. Their culture was a bizarre mix of high values and bloodthirsty traditions. Bloodthirsty by Kelownan and Earth standards anyway. Although as General O'Neill had observed in the report, judging by Kelownan and Earth actions over the years, they didn't really have the right to point fingers.

There was no war on P5X 974. They found the idea wasteful and abhorrent. Disputes were settled by a strange version of the Earth sport called soccer. The _'warriors'_ were highly trained in the playing of this game and were treated somewhat like celebrities. The downside being that when a game was played to settle a dispute, the losing team were put to death to appease the gods. And the aggrieved party of course.

The system had been in place for many generations and despite the highly dubious morality of it all, seemed to work for them. SG-1 had negotiated with their King for the right to mine Naquada. In return for – chocolate. They were prepared to trade a precious metal, for candy.

Apparently it was considered to be the _'food of the gods'_ to the people on P5X 974 and they would accept nothing less. Jonas was in two minds whether to be appalled at it all, or amaz -

Jonas stumbled to a sudden halt as his brain finally processed what his eyes had seen a few moments before. He spun round and looked back the way he'd come from, the report instantly forgotten. His jaw dropped as he stared in shock at the scene in front of him.

A large hand suddenly reached out from behind him and settled on the collar of his shirt. It gave a sharp pull and Jonas vanished backwards round the corner with the startled yelp. He turned round and found himself face to face with yet another of his former team-  
mates.

"I believe we should allow them some privacy, Jonas Quinn."

Jonas blinked, still trying to wrap his head round what he had just seen.

"Uh, yeah…"

He pointed a finger back down the corridor, needing to clarify what his mind was trying to tell him.

"Was that?"

"It was."

"Were they?"

"Indeed."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Already?"

"Is there a specific reason for which they are required to wait?"

"No I guess not. It just seems a little…sudden, that's all. Don't you think?"

"I do not."

"Oh."

Pause.

Hmm, maybe that's where he'd been going wrong…

"Teal'c?"

"Yes, Jonas Quinn?"

"Is it normal for women to take the lead in relationships here on Earth?"

"It is not."

Oh. That was that idea out then…

"I believe most Tau'ri women prefer the man wishing for their attention, to 'make the first move' in a prospective relationship."

"Huh."

So that was where he'd been going wrong. So completely unlike things back home. You were considered _'forward'_ if you asked a person yourself on Kelowna. Oh well, at least he now knew why Sam had called him a chicken-shit, when he'd asked her to ask Jenny out on his behalf, a few years back...

"However, Colonel Carter is not like most women."

"No, I guess she's not."

It was probably a way of sorting out a suitable partner. Sort of a _'you're only worthy of my attention if you have the courage to ask for it'_ idea. Hmm, maybe he should go ask Jenny if she wanted to go to dinner tonight.

"Damn."

A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Is there something wrong, Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas pulled a face. "Yeah…I had three days after Colonel Carter's promotion in the betting pool."

Teal'c gave a small smile. "Do not concern yourself. That particular area of the corridor is free from electronic observation."

Jonas's expression brightened for a second, then fell again. "But you and I know, Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head. "This is true."

Jonas sighed. For a moment there, he'd thought he might actually win the longest running pool in the SGC. That really would be a first and he didn't get many of them any more these days…

"However," Teal'c continued. "I believe that there must be three independent witnesses for a claim to be considered valid."

A slow smile crawled across Jonas's face. "How much is the pool up to these days, Teal'c?"

"Several thousand dollars, Jonas Quinn."

The smile grew.

Yes, he'd definitely be seeing if Jenny would like to have dinner with him tonight…

End


End file.
